The present invention relates generally to a device and method for compressing a wound in a patient caused by any one of a number of medical procedures. In a particular embodiment, the present invention is directed to a device and method for compressing and sealing a puncture wound in a blood vessel of a patient caused by a medical procedure.
In certain medical procedures, such as cardiac catheterization, dilation and counterpulsation, a catheter or other device is inserted into an artery, most commonly by percutaneous methods, and then fed through the arterial tree to the site where needed, frequently, the region of the heart. The site usually selected for insertion is the groin because the femoral artery in that region is relatively easy to locate.
These procedures are normally initiated by insertion of an angiographic needle, followed by passing a guide wire through that needle into the artery. The needle is then removed, leaving the guide wire in place. Next, a sheath/dilator set is passed over the guide wire into the artery in order to enlarge the opening sufficiently to permit entry of the catheter or other device. The dilator is then removed, leaving the sheath or guide cannula in place. The catheter or other device can then be inserted through the cannula with full confidence that when it emerges from the distal end it will be within the lumen of the artery.
After a procedure, for example, counterpulsation, has been completed, the sheath must be removed and the wound closed. Often, this can be accomplished simply by the application of digital pressure, generally augmented by the use of a conventional pressure dressing, until hemostasis is achieved. Customarily, pressure must be applied for at least one half hour, and frequently for much longer than that. In addition, during this period the patient must be immobilized, lest movement interfere with the closing process. Because of the pressure required, the time during which it must be applied and the need for immobilization, the procedure is painful and uncomfortable. It also requires the prolonged personal attention of a health care professional. Finally, wound closures accomplished in this manner are prone to open unexpectedly long after closure appears to have been completed. Patients are therefore often required to maintain bedrest, oftentimes in the hospital, for 24 hours or longer.
In addition to the need for applied pressure to seal a puncture wound in an artery or blood vessel of a patient, there are other medical situations in which the application of pressure to a particular region of a patient's body is required. For example, there may be a requirement for pressure to stanch bleeding or reduce hematomas following biopsies, ambulatory dialysis, insertion of intravenous needles, emergency procedures and other such situations.
Although devices have been developed to address these situations, and particularly the difficulties associated with achieving hemostasis of an artery or blood vessel, these devices have met with various degrees of success and oftentimes create new difficulties. There therefore exists a need for a device for applying compression to wounds in patients which is inexpensive, effective, easy to use and comfortable for the patient, and which overcomes many of the drawbacks of the prior art devices.